This invention relates genrally to electrical switches of the type having a base of insulating material, and with several fixed electrical contacts provided in the form of terminal strips that are mounted in slots in the lower wall of the base. More particularly, a center fixed contact is provided in the form of such a terminal strip without any yoke or the like so that the necessity for staking two metal parts together in order to form a central contact capable of providing a "center-off" position for the movable contact is obviated in the switch of the present design.
The movable contact element or lever is also formed from a generally flat strip of metal, but preferably includes end portions of silver or other precious metal alloy material of the type commonly used in electrical switches of the lever type, wherein the contact lever is adapted to pivot only, and does not slide within the switch case or base.
In one of several versions this movable contact has ramp surface defining portions on either side of a central recess which are adapted to clear the depending pin of the actuator in the switch center position. In another version this pin of the off-center actuator is designed to hold the movable contact in one of its two limit positions when the actuator is centered.